


Please, Daddy

by TelepathicNarwhal



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Crying, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Shatsome - Freeform, alsipsy - Freeform, hatsome, safe words, trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelepathicNarwhal/pseuds/TelepathicNarwhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips had gotten Smith to call him Daddy once before, and he loved it. But now that they're playing, and Trott is watching, Smith won't say it. Sips won't have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Daddy

Smith could see the blur of Trott in his peripheral vision, but he didn't dare look. Even without looking he felt Trott’s gaze on him, making what Sips was asking of him even more difficult. Smith is on his knees, hands tied behind his back, and Sips had already edged him three times; he could feel the desperate tears behind his eyes.

Trott rarely treated him this rough, and although Ross pushed his patience and self-control, he never pushed him the way Sips does. Sips liked to wear him out so much he didn’t even have the energy to be mouthy. Smith liked the occasional scene with Sips, though; he enjoyed how unapologetic and unpredictable Sips could be. But Smith never saw this coming.

“C'mon Smiffy, I just want to hear you say it once. Ask me real nice and I’ll finally let you come.”

Smith could only close his eyes and shake his head. Sips’ hand grabbed his chin and forced his eyes back up.

“You’re going to say it, Smiffy, or you’re not getting off,” Sips’ voice was harsh, and demanding.

Smith’s will broke and tears finally began welling up in his eyes. He blinked a couple of times in hopes of willing them away, but the action only made them roll down his cheeks. In a fit of frustration he wretched his face away from Sips and sniffed, trying to calm himself. There was the sound of shuffling in front of him before the sight of Sips’ shoes were replaces with his knees, and a hand touched his arm lightly.

“Look at me, Smiffy.” His voice was kinder, but still as demanding as before.

Smith took a breath and looked up at Sips.

“Colour?”

Smith took a moment, then whispered out “yellow” before looking down again.

“Hey, it’s alright.” Sips was so quiet now, Smith had to focus in order to hear him, and there was no way Trott, across the room, could make out what he was saying. “Talk to me, Smiffy. You said it earlier, what’s stopping you now?”

Smith shrugged, but his eyes flicked to the side, catching a glimpse of Trott who was now leaning forward, watching closely, ready to call things off if he felt it necessary.

Sips didn’t miss the look. “Because Trott is here? Do you think he’ll care? Are you embarrassed?”

Smith both shrugged and shook his head.

“That’s not a very clear answer, Smiffy.” Sips rested both hands on Smith’s thighs, rubbing up and down soothingly. “How about like this? Just me and you, Trott can’t hear us well enough. Can you say it to me now?”

Smith raised his eyes, searching Sips’ face while considering the request, considering how desperately he wanted to get off.

“Just once. Ask me just once, okay?”

Smith took a deep breath and cleared his throat before nodding minutely. “Please, Daddy. Please, can I come?”

Sips groaned, and immediately brought his hand to Smith’s cock, stroking him with practiced precision. “That’s it, Smiffy, that’s a good boy.”

Smith cried out and fell into Sips, resting his head on Sips’ shoulder, moaning and crying into the crook of his neck. He came quickly, arms struggling at the binds around his wrists as his muscles spasmed and he fell into Sips’ arms. Sips was still whispering praises to him, but he hardly heard. A second set of hands were fiddling with the ties around his wrists and once they were free he grabbed hold of Sips’ shirt, and pressed into Trott’s hands stroking along his back.

The three of them sat on the floor like this for a few minutes; Smith could only guess at the questions running through Trott’s head, but he was good enough not to ask them, not yet. Sips let Smith rest against his chest as he came down from the high, trying to clear his head and not break down from the intensity of the scene and the sudden drop. His hands tightened methodically in Sips shirt and he inhaled and exhaled deliberately, focusing on nothing but matching his own breath to the even pace of Sips. Trott said nothing, not wanting to invade on their space, but he kept on hand on Smith to help ground him and Smith appreciated it more than he could ever voice.

"Hey," Sips finally said, and Smith looked up at him. "You did good, Smiffy, you did really good. Are you alright?"

Smith took a deep breath and nodded, managing a quiet "yeah."

"Can I kiss you?" Sips asked, bringing one hand up to stroke the back of his fingers over Smith's cheek.

Smith nuzzled into Sips' hand and nodded again, allowing Sips to guide their mouths together into a soft, chaste kiss. It lasted only a moment, and when it was over Smith buried his face in Sips' shirt again, finding comfort in the smell of him.

"Trott," Sips spoke over his head. "Will you get some water, and a snack- Smiffy, do you want a snack?" Smith nodded against Sips' chest, "-and a snack, while I get him cleaned up and dressed?"

"Of course. Are you alright, Sunshine? I'll only be gone a minute."

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Trott kissed Smith's shoulder, then left the room.

"Alright Smiffy, let me up, and I'll get you washed up, yeah?"

Smith sighed, but let go of his grip on Sips' shirt, and allowed Sips to help him to the bathroom. For every bit of expectation and demand Sips put on him when they played he was equally as gentle during aftercare: Using a warm cloth to clean Smith up, kissing over his face and shoulders all the while, massaging out any kinks in his muscles, checking his wrists and knees for injury and kissing there as well, dressing him in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

When they made it back to the bedroom, Trott was sitting at the head of the bed with a bottle of water and a candy bar. Smith climbed into his lap immediately and accepted the water, drinking greedily. Sips wedged his way in beside them and began stroking Smith's hair while chatting with Trott. Smith fell asleep like that: warm in Trott's arms while Sips stroked his hair and talked, exhausted, but grateful for the position he found himself in.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an entire Yogscast office orgy universe in my head that this fits into.  
> In other words: The Hats are in an established BDSM relationship in which Trott doms the other two, Ross is an occasional Switch, Smith always subs, and Sips gets to play with Trott's boys when he's in town.  
> The back story is essentially that Smith found out about Lewis and Sjin's daddy play, brought it up in order to mock Lewis one day, but Sips decided he liked it and made Smith say it a couple of times, but now he's too embarrassed to do so in front of Trott.  
> There's definitely more in the Hatsome universe to come, possibly in the Shatsome or Lewis/Sjin universe as well.


End file.
